Donante
by Karu-suna
Summary: Porque mas que una buena acción para Deidara es un deber. Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día. Día Mundial del Donante de Sangre (22/marzo/2013)


_Título:__**Donante  
**__Día:__**Día mundial del donante de sangre (14/06)  
**__Autor del fic:____**karu-suna  
**__Autor del manga:____**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

…

Estaba mal, todo estaba absolutamente mal, podía escuchar el llanto de su madre y el intento por confortarla de su padre, el medico continuaba hablando con términos técnicos que por más que se esforzaba no lograba comprender, llevaban horas en aquella sala de espera y el ambiente que lo rodeaba lo tenía tan viciado que solo quería salir corriendo y gritar al cielo con todas sus fuerzas.

Era mayor, desde hacía mucho que se consideraba así, para ser exactos desde el preciso momento en que su madre lo nombro "hermano mayor" al anunciarle la llegada de Sasuke, entonces ¿Por qué no era capaz de hacer algo?, ¿Por qué siendo mayor no podía solucionar lo que ocurría atormentándolo a él y a su familia?, era su responsabilidad y así lo sentía aun cuando sus padres le dijeran que no debía preocuparse, que no era su culpa pero después de todo él había sido el que había faltado a su encuentro, él había antepuesto sus estudios al encontrarse con su hermano para volver juntos a casa, nada era más importante que Sasuke ¿entonces porque le había pedido volver solo?

La culpa y la angustia lo invadían y sin poder soportar más salió corriendo perdiéndose en los blancos pasillos del hospital escuchando a lo lejos a sus padres llamarlo y a una que otra enfermera intentando detener su marcha.

Aún sentía el vibrar de su teléfono al entrar la llamada de su madre, su voz llorosa diciéndole que Sasuke había tenido un accidente, un conductor distraído lo había arrollado en el cruce a un par de cuadras de su casa, veía a su pequeño hermano en la camilla con la pierna rota y sangre cubriendo su cuerpo sin saber por dónde podía salir tanta, su fuerza se esfumó y sus pasos se detuvieron gradualmente hasta que termino inclinado, jadeando en un intento de recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera, sus manos sosteniendo su peso apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, lagrimas corriendo sus acongojadas facciones.

-Hey! Dei-chan! ¿De nuevo por aquí?

La voz de la recepcionista en tono tan jovial lo hizo levantar su mirada, había llegado a la entrada del edificio sin siquiera notarlo, la mujer de cabellos azulados le sonreía a un joven no mayor que él, un chico rubio de cabello largo y con una sonrisa tan radiante que por un momento le hizo olvidar lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

-Hola Konan-san!, como siempre llego puntual-la chica sonrió amablemente al tiempo que con cierta confianza pasaba su mano sobre la rubia cabellera

-Por muy puntual que seas sabes que esto no se puede hacer tan seguido

-Pero!...

-Según las normas y por tu propio bien solo puedes hacerlo dos veces al año y para eso aún faltan un par de semanas- le interrumpió negando juguetonamente con su índice- ¿no te lo dije la última vez que viniste?

El menor bufó haciendo un gracioso puchero asintiendo mientras recargaba ambos brazos en la mesa que los separaba.

-Eres un buen chico Dei-chan pero tu salud también es importante

-Lo sé, lo se~- canturreó infantilmente- al menos dime si no se necesita, después de todo las emergencias están a la orden del día

-Aunque se necesite, no podemos arriesgar una vida por intentar salvar otra

-Pero he seguido las ordenes que me dio Kakuzu-san! Como todos los días a mis horarios y hago mucho ejercicio! Eso debe ser suficiente!

La discusión envolvió por completo al Uchiha, parecía un juego entre la enfermera y el joven, antes de darse cuenta una ligera risa había salido de entre sus labios llamando la atención del par, Konan le sonrió, lo había visto llegar con su familia y sabía un poco del porqué de su visita ahí, se sintió apenada al ver los rastros de lágrimas y los ojos rojos del moreno, Deidara en cambio había arrugado con fuerza en entrecejo, se sentía ofendido.

-Hey tú! ¿De qué te ríes?-Itachi abrió los ojos con sorpresa señalándose a sí mismo-es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas

-Lo siento- se disculpó retrocediendo un poco hasta recargar su espalda en el muro cerca del corredor- no era mi intención.

Al ver la expresión del otro Deidara no pudo más que dejar su pose ofensiva y olvidando su conversación con Konan caminó hasta situarse a su lado, sabía que no se estaba en un hospital por gusto –aunque su caso era diferente- así que si podía hacer algo para animarlo no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Está bien…¿Por qué estás aquí?- Itachi le miró sorprendido y un tanto cohibido por la confianza con que le hablaba, el rubio sonrió apenado- lo siento, te acabo de gritar y ahora vengo y te pregunto algo así, soy Deidara, tengo 19 años y acabo de entrar a la universidad y… lamento haberte gritado, bien ahora ya me conoces y puedes gritarme para estar a mano

Itachi rió de nuevo negando levemente, se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado con ambas rodillas encogidas, su ahora acompañante le siguió.

-Itachi

-he?-pregunto confundido el rubio inclinando la cabeza curiosamente

-Me llamo Itachi, tengo 20 años y también entre a la universidad, lamento haber espiado…-suspiró sintiéndose más tranquilo- ahora si estamos a mano- el rubio sonrió satisfecho- mi hermano tuvo un accidente…

-Oye en verdad lo siento, no tienes que decirme nada puedo solo quedarme aquí y hacerte compañía-Itachi negó nuevamente.

-Mamá dice que cuando te sientes mal es mejor sacarlo para que no haga daño…aunque creo que tienes razón, no tengo porque agobiarte con mis problemas.

La estruendosa risa del menor lo descolocó, más aún al sentir una mano palmeando su rodilla flexionada.

-Mira que eres raro, si me acerque es porque quiero ayudar y si necesitas desahogarte soy todo oídos, aunque…suelen decirme que me meto en donde no me llaman, no quería incomodarte

Un silencio bastante cómodo los invadió, Itachi se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, no era de los chicos que tuvieran montones de amigos y la compañía de Deidara le resultaba agradable, pensó en porque estaría ahí, seguramente era familiar de algún médico o enfermera, se disponía a preguntar cuando vio al hombre de bata blanca detenerse frente a Konan, el doctor que minutos atrás estaba con sus padres, se armó de valor y sorprendiendo un poco al rubio se levantó para preguntar personalmente por el estado de su hermano.

-Disculpe…-el hombre se volvió al escuchar su voz- s-soy…Itachi Uchiha y…

-Se quién eres- le interrumpió el mayor poniendo suavemente su mano sobre su hombro- tus padres estaban preocupados cuando saliste corriendo pero los convencí de que eras un chico listo y no dejarías las instalaciones- le sonrió- al parecer no erré

-Mi hermano…

El rostro del hombre se ensombreció levemente pero intentó sonreír.

-No te voy a mentir, está delicado, la fractura en su pierna no es de cuidado pero el golpe en la cabeza…perdió mucha sangre y desafortunadamente su tipo es muy raro, estamos buscando reservas en el almacén pero…hacemos lo posible

-Kakuzu-san!

La voz de Deidara retumbo con fuerza en la estancia, el médico lo miró sorprendido y su rostro se iluminó, el rubio sonreía emocionado y en un acto inesperado se sujetó con fuerza al brazo del moreno que apenas recordaba le acompañaba.

-¿Es mi tipo verdad?!, el niño del que hablan tiene mi tipo de sangre

-Deidara!, por dios muchacho llegas justo en el mejor momento!

-Kakuzu no creo que sea buena idea, aún es muy poco tiempo desde la última vez que Dei-chan hizo una donación, podría haber consecuencias

-No me importa! Lo hare! Si me siento mal prometo faltar a la escuela y cuidarme mucho!

Las palabras ahora atropelladas entre los tres lo confundieron, no entendía lo que pasaba y su corazón latía con fuerza pensando que algo estaba por ocurrir, algo bueno.

-Yo…n-no entiendo…

Al instante las miradas se posaron en él y el menor se colgó a su cuello como si acabara de ganar algún concurso.

-Que soy compatible con tu hermano Itachi!, yo donaré la sangre que necesita

…

La pequeña sala dejaba escuchar el movimiento del área de urgencias tan solo aislada por un muro hueco de tabla roca y un par de cortinas plásticas que servían de división de los pequeños cubículos para extracción de muestras, Deidara mecía sus pies inquieto mientras el médico le colocaba una goma alrededor del brazo, para Itachi era difícil comprender la situación, estaba contento porque eso significaba una esperanza para Sasuke pero no entendía porque el rubio parecía tan feliz y ansiosos, eran extraños, tan solo habían cruzado un par de palabras y así de la nada el rubio llegaba y le daba tan significativo apoyo.

-Auch!

El quejido del menor acompañado por una suave risa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, vio a Kakuzu colocar una bandita sobre la aguja insertada y palmear afablemente el delgado brazo, les sonrió.

-Bien, sabes el procedimiento, volveré en un rato si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo

El doctor salió visiblemente con ánimos renovados pero su vista se posó en su acompañante, nada le causaba más curiosidad que el rubio escandaloso a su lado, permanecía sonriente meciendo de un lado a otro sus pies sobre la camilla en la que se encontraba semi-recostado, su vista se pasaba por su brazo y subía por la pequeña manguera hasta llegar a la bolsita que almacenaría el líquido rojo.

-¿Por qué?

Deidara dirigió su atención hacia él ante la pregunta un tanto indiferente, estaba emocionado y era claro que no podía ocultarlo así que se limitó a encoger los hombros.

-No nos conoces- insistió el moreno-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Bueno…eso de no conocerte no es del todo cierto- bromeó- ya me has dicho tu nombre, sé que tienes un hermano menor y que tus padres están aquí así que ya sé algo de ti- la mueca de inconformidad del otro le hizo suspirar dejando la broma de lado- supongo…que lo justo es que tu también sepas algo de mi

-Solo quiero saber porque haces esto por mi hermano

-No te creas especial- sonrió arrogante- hago esto cada que puedo desde hace más de tres años-la sorpresa en la cara de Itachi solo ensanchó mas su sonrisa- tengo un tipo de sangre muy raro así que cada que los médicos me dejan hago una donación, se supone que solo puedo hacerlo cada seis meses pero me paso por aquí casi cada mes

-Pensé que eras familiar de alguien que trabajaba aquí- el rubio negó y su expresión cambio radicalmente a una mueca un tanto nostálgica

-Hace cuatro años salía de la escuela con un amigo, Sasori- suspiró al pronunciar el nombre- decidimos ir al cine ya que nos habíamos saltado la última clase, nunca me gustaron las matemáticas, era temprano así que esperamos el autobús pero a la mitad del trayecto un idiota alcoholizado se estrelló con nosotros- Itachi soltó un jadeo impresionado notando como la vista de su acompañante se cristalizaba- recuerdo mucho movimiento, el autobús se volcó dando vueltas…Sasori me abrazó hacia él y…recuerdo su calor, había sangre cubriéndonos por completo- exhaló sonoramente- después descubrí que era de él, uno de los barrotes de apoyo se había zafado perforándole el torso, a mi apenas me tocó

-L-lo siento…yo no…

-Nos llevaron al hospital- intervino, ya había comenzado a hablar y no se detendría hasta terminar- me desmaye en el trayecto y cuando desperté el había muerto- sus orbes azules se posaron sobre el mayor- dijeron que había perdido mucha sangre y no encontraron _donante_...

Un nuevo silencio cubrió la pequeña estancia, Itachi no sabía que pensar, hacia unos minutos pensaba que el chico frente a él era un niño con un extraño fetiche y ahora…ahora no podía más que sentir admiración y profundo agradecimiento, vio a Deidara cubrir su rostro con las palmas de sus manos y gritar con fuerza tan solo dejando escuchar un quejido ahogado, al mostrar su rostro sus ojos se veían más cristalinos pero la sonrisa había vuelto a enmarcar sus facciones.

-Creo…- continuó animadamente-que si todos hicieran esto tan solo una vez en su vida…se salvarían cientos de hijos, hermanos…amigos

-Todo este tiempo…lo has hecho por él-afirmó quedamente más para sí que para el menor sin embargo este asintió

-Era mi mejor amigo y compartíamos tipo de sangre, la cuestión es que obviamente yo tampoco estaba en condiciones de ayudarlo, he hecho esto por mucho tiempo Itachi… pero esta vez es especial…

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, una expectante otra cómplice.

-…porque es la primera vez que sé a quien voy a ayudar

…

La tarde caía y apenas volvía del trabajo, la oficina era agobiante y más siendo nuevo, un recién egresado siempre empieza desde abajo, no le incomodaba pero hoy debía llegar a tiempo, el compromiso que tenía no debía esperar.

Corrió mirando de vez en cuando su reloj buscando ansioso esa cabellera rubia que le esperaría en aquella parada de autobús, faltaban tan solo unos pasos cuando su acompañante volteó llamándolo escandalosamente al tiempo que agitaba la mano de un lado a otro.

-Lamento el retraso- se disculpó intentando recobrar el aliento- aunque no entiendo porque la prisa, estoy seguro de que Konan-san nos regresará a casa igual que la semana pasada, incluso Sasuke, mamá y papá, todos esperarán un par de días para ir

Deidara sonrió aflojando la corbata que colgaba del cuello del moreno pasando sus dedos-uno de ellos delicadamente decorado por una sencilla sortija- por el desordenado cabello en un intento de dejarlo "presentable".

-Lo sé- sonrió- lo dices cada día de cada semana de cada año desde que vamos juntos y sabes que me importa una mierda- respondió acercándose para besar su labios suavemente, podía parecer ofensivo o molesto pero el gesto en su rostro marcaba claramente la falta de seriedad en sus palabras, el rubio tomó la mano de Itachi y dando rumbo lo haló a su lado.

-Las emergencias están a la orden del día y…

-lo sé…-sonrió-…nosotros siempre podemos salvar una vida.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

Awwwww w bueno antes que nada y como siempre agradezco la invitación a Dely para formar una vez mas parte de este genialoso reto w debo admitir que cada que hay alguno me emociono y la ideas empiezan a volar aunque también se alejan con el paso de los días =_= motivo por el cual el segundo fic con el que participo me ha costado más trabajo jeje

Quise hacer algo sencillo pero significativo, soy fiel creyente de la donación en general y creo que si todos hiciéramos algo así alguna vez en nuestra vida pudiéramos salvar miles más, entiendo que muchas veces no estamos en posición de hacerlo ( como Dei-chan con Saso u.u) pero la intención cuenta y mucho, personalmente cuando muera quiero que todo, absolutamente todo lo que sirva sea donado XD y mi familia ya está sobre advertencia ¬w¬

Ahora, debo aclarar que tanto este fic como el de mi fecha que sigue y tooooodos mis trabajos estuvieron en peligro de muerte! O.O siiii no ha sido una buena semana para mi y el domingo pasado me asaltaron, me kitaron la compu y dos celulares pero descubri que kami me kiere y lograron atrapar a los malditos bastardetes y además recupere todo uf! Es bueno aunque el estrés por lo ocurrido sigue ahí, asi que lameno no estar en los mejores momentos y agradezco enormemente el haber escrito esto desde hace semaaaaaaanas que si se hubiese juntado con el ahora no habría salido nada bueno XD

En fin, espero les haya gustado aunque no es tan extenso como otros que he realizado para otros retos jejej, porfas sigan leyendo y apoyando a los participantes y no olviden comentar! Sayo!


End file.
